


Guard Dog

by rolly_poly (prevaricator)



Series: Packed 'verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bloodplay, Felching, Humiliation kink, M/M, Mild Painplay, Open Relationships, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, sort of master/pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/rolly_poly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is an alpha who likes pain and other alphas, and Kris is an alpha who gives him what he wants. Sehun is an omega who catches Minseok's eye.</p>
<p>(This isn't nearly as hardcore as the tags might lead you to believe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification: In this AU, only adults over the age of twenty are considered official members of the pack. The "coming of age" referred to is when a werewolf is old enough to join the pack and has nothing to do with age of consent for sex. They're sort of a sex-positive pack.
> 
> Mostly, however, this whole thing is a giant excuse for a lot of porn.

It’s high noon, and the sun beats down on Minseok and Kris as they watch each other with narrowed eyes. Minseok makes a lunge for Kris, but Kris dodges and gets his teeth somewhere around Minseok’s shoulder and tugs enough to dislodge him from his trajectory and send him skidding off across the dirt. He’s panting even as he catches his paws on the ground, and he lunges up as soon as they find purchase to circle warily around Kris. His main advantage against Kris is his relative agility, and it isn’t all that much of an advantage if he’s not on his feet.

Kris mirrors his circling motion, eyes locked on Minseok’s in a staring contest. Kris is even more beautiful than usual like this, when he’s focused on nothing but taking Minseok down. His eyes are wide and gold, his fur pure white, and he’s a good head taller than Minseok. It all makes for one of the most regal wolves Minseok has ever seen, perfect for his status as Pack Alpha.

There’s a trickle of warmth at Minseok’s shoulder accompanied by the metallic scent of his own blood in the air, and he tries not to show his relief that Kris isn’t pulling his punches; the delegation they’re putting on a show for is a threat, and he knows Kris doesn’t want his best fighter out of commission while they’re at the camp, so he’d worried that Kris would hold back. This game is always hard enough without Kris going easy on him, being as much a performance as it is a fight. 

Minseok absolutely cannot win, lest he embarrass Kris in front of their visitors, but he also can’t throw the fight. The head alpha of a pack ought to be able to best all of his alphas, even on a bad day. At least, that’s what this tradition is supposed to display; the second strongest member of a pack antagonizing the alpha, only to be subdued. It shows off the strength of a pack to intimidate visiting delegations from other packs.

And Kris and Minseok’s fights are so impressive that sometimes Junmyeon jokes that he thinks delegations from other packs come up with issues as an excuse just to visit and get a show, but the truth is that Kris can’t always beat Minseok when they’re being serious. It’s rare enough that it’s still clear that Kris is the better fighter to anyone watching them without outsiders present, but an accidental upset during a display fight would be bad.

His heart racing, Minseok feints to Kris’s left, pretending to go for a sensitive spot that he would never actually attack. It gets the response he’s hoping for, and Kris has him on his back on the ground instantly. Kris’s snarl goes right through to Minseok’s bones from where Kris’s teeth are sinking into his chest, and even as his wolf’s alpha nature is furiously whipping upright to defend his dominance, he feels a thrill of arousal. He almost wants to lie down and accept defeat right now so that they can move on to the next part of this, where Kris pins Minseok to the ground and then comes back later to fuck him senseless, but neither his wolf nature nor the present situation will allow for that.

So he whips his tail and hind legs around and back underneath him and uses Kris’s grip on him to throw him to the ground instead. It doesn’t take more than a millisecond for Kris to get back on his feet, though, and then he moves to pin Minseok. Minseok ducks out of grasp and feints again, this time successfully avoiding Kris’s lunge to get him while he’s close. 

They fall back, circling each other warily. Minseok’s legs are starting to get clumsy out of tiredness, and now he knows he doesn’t have to worry about throwing the fight. They lunge for each other, circle some more, and then lunge again, and Kris has Minseok pinned under his chin before Minseok really knows what’s going on.

He growls in protest as he’s surrounded by Kris’s body heat and lashes out one more time, but Kris holds him still. His warning snarl tells Minseok that he’ll regret it if he tries anything now, so he forces himself to relax as he’s blanketed in Kris’s scent. 

No alpha is supposed to enjoy this part, but Minseok’s incredibly aroused by Kris’s display of possession even while he’s also, on some level, appropriately furious.

He shifts back into human form with a grunt, loving the sudden pain of pebbles in the dirt digging into his palms, knees, shins, and feet as he goes from fur coat to sensitive human skin. Kris shifts as well, moving a hand up to hold him down by the back of his neck in place of the wolf muzzle that had been holding him down before. Kris’s arm presses down his spine in the process, and the tension reminds him of times that Kris has done this in private.

Now that he doesn’t need to focus on the fight, part of Minseok’s attention is free to drift to their audience. The small delegation from their neighboring pack smells like adrenaline with hints of abject terror and arousal. Minseok meets the eyes of several of them defiantly, humiliated but entirely aware that _they’re_ aware that he could take any one of them in a fight easily, and his Pack Alpha’s just defeated _him_.

There’s another part to this tradition, and Minseok wishes right now that it hadn’t gone out of fashion decades before he was born. Older wolves tell of pack alphas who would finish the display fight by fucking the loser to show off their virility. The whole thought should be disgusting and tasteless, but Minseok would enjoy taking his Pack Alpha’s cock in front of these people. 

Instead, Kris pulls him up off the ground and hands him off to Lu Han, who rolls his eyes at Minseok’s obvious erection but helps him limp off to Kris’s tent. He doesn’t really get Minseok’s turn-ons, but he’s only as rude about it as he is about everything else.

In Kris’s tent, Minseok sprawls onto the soft pile of furs and basks in Kris’s scent. Lu Han approaches with a washcloth and bowl of water and sets about cleaning his wounds, subtly checking the leg Minseok was favoring for signs of any broken bones in the process. As the adrenaline wears off, Minseok starts to register aches and pains and a few sore spots that will probably be bruises later. He relishes it.

Every swipe of Lu Han’s cloth against an open wound makes Minseok’s breath catch in his throat, and he tries his best to stay quiet to avoid making it any more obvious that the little bites of pain are turning him on more and more.

That becomes impossible when Lu Han bends down to lick the worse wounds, the ones that probably shouldn’t wait for Kris’s help. Lu Han laughs against Minseok’s back when he curses, so Minseok throws in a few choice words for him, too. 

When Lu Han declares Minseok to be all clean, Minseok wraps his arms tight around Lu Han and pulls him down into the furs, marking him. 

They’ve gotten sloppy, doing this in Kris’s tent instead of Minseok’s. The scent of Kris is strong enough on the furs (and Minseok himself) that it’ll be detectable around Minseok’s mark, and he’s sure their visitors will gossip. Then again, their pack is always a source of gossip, and the purpose of getting Lu Han smelling like he belongs to an alpha nobody wants to fuck with will be served doubly. 

“Want to make this marking more convincing?” Minseok asks, hoping for some help with a libido that will otherwise have to wait several hours until Kris returns.

“No thanks,” Lu Han laughs again, rejecting Minseok’s plea-dressed-as-an-offer. “Kris’ll be so let down if you’re not as desperate as an omega in heat when he gets back.”

The reminder makes Minseok moan and buck up against Lu Han anyway. Kris likes Minseok good and desperate after their fights, and he’s not thrilled when Lu Han (or anyone else) takes the edge off before he can escape from his duties as host to foreign delegations.

Lu Han is none too gentle about holding Minseok’s hips down to keep him from getting off, and Minseok wishes, not for the first time, that knotting Lu Han would go as well for them as everyone had thought it would. For every bit Minseok is too submissive for his role as an alpha, Lu Han is just as much too dominant for an omega. It’s a good part of why they get along so well, but they’re not so compatible when it comes to sex involving Minseok’s knot.

By the time Minseok lets Lu Han go, Lu Han looks thoroughly put out. “Now I reek.”

Knowing by now not to take offense—Lu Han simply can’t stand anyone marking him, so he’s not really commenting about Minseok’s scent in particular—Minseok grimaces in sympathy. Someone always has to mark Lu Han so that he can eat dinner with the alpha leaders without being jumped when they have visitors, and that someone tends to be Minseok. It’s not because Lu Han is at any risk of being harmed or carted off, but because it’s bad for politics when visiting alphas come onto him and end up beaten into the dirt by a delicate-looking omega. 

And then Lu Han is off to sup with their guests, and Minseok is left alone to burrow into the furs in Kris’s tent after Kyungsoo brings him a plate of food. He’s really not so hurt that he couldn’t attend the meal, particularly with his high tolerance (appreciation, really) for pain, but it’s all part of the show for the losing alpha to be too wounded to appear at supper, if not in body then in pride. Whispers would be made about how he could show his face in public after losing so miserably, and Minseok isn’t supposed to enjoy those.

The truth is that he’s not bothered about staying in, anyway. Here he can bask in a warm haze of pain and arousal surrounded by Kris’s scent, and he can let his mind wander instead of trying to keep up a conversation. 

If he listens, he can hear them talking out around the fires: Kyungsoo is scolding Baekhyun for something to do with the food while Chanyeol attempts to get between them, and Junmyeon is making small talk with some of their visitors about the weather. Minseok can tell from the tone of his voice that he’s pulling his adorable and unassuming act, distracting his audience from thinking about his clearly well-developed physique. It’s a well-kept pack secret that Junmyeon is every bit Minseok’s equal at fighting. It’s always obvious that he’s one of the thought leaders when they have meetings, so it’s a measure of protection that nobody outside their pack knows how he fights. 

Kris is silent, but Minseok knows he’s probably standing by Junmyeon, attempting not to look bored or uncomfortable and succeeding only in looking completely terrifying. He likes people fine, but he’s far better in casual social situations than these stiff political affairs. 

Remembering the time before he’d figured out that look, Minseok can’t help but smile. They hadn’t been close when they were young, shortly after Kris, Zitao, Lu Han, and Yixing were bartered to them as pups, along with several others, from a pack that owed Minseok’s a debt. Lu Han and Minseok had been instant friends, clearly gravitating toward each other even before they both really understood how they complemented each other. Kris had seemed friendly enough but distant, if always amenable to sparring with one of the stronger alphas in their age group.

And Minseok had always enjoyed fighting with the other alphas (and Lu Han, who loved having an alpha around who wasn’t afraid of losing to an omega), but he’d known he wanted something unusual from Kris and avoided pursuing a friendship with him because of it.

Sometimes he’d return from his fights—with any alpha, but usually Kris or Junmyeon, because the others so rarely did much damage—and pick at his wounds and then jerk off. It always left him confused and ashamed, once the aftershocks were gone, but he couldn’t stop. He’d actually stopped sparring for weeks out of discomfort with himself, once.

That was during the strange ten months when they’d been without a Pack Alpha after losing their previous one to poor health sooner than expected, ten months before Kris would come of age and be eligible to take his place. Kris had been undefeated in the pack for months, so the choice was to install someone else only to deal with the awkwardness of having a much stronger alpha present when Kris came of age, or to wait until Kris came of age and give him the title. The pack chose to wait.

One result of that was that when Kris finally did come of age, he had to make the rounds and officially claim all of the other wolves who’d come of age in the preceding ten months for the pack, who hadn’t had a Pack Alpha to claim them.

Minseok was the eldest of the lot, which meant that he was faced with a nervous, uncertain Kris entering the tent Minseok had been given when he came of age. As unfamiliar as he was with Kris at the time, he’d thought Kris was simply being serious for the ritual and had gone embarrassingly weak in the knees when he’d taken in Kris’s stern expression. 

The result was that Kris had to lay him down to perform the ritual, because he couldn’t very well hold Minseok up and bite his neck at the same time, with Minseok being so much shorter in stature than Kris.

Kris’s body was firm and solid against his, and Minseok imagined wrapping his thighs around Kris and rubbing off against him. He’d heard that the occasional omega or beta would have that reaction to being marked by their Pack Alpha, but he’d never heard of an alpha doing it. To make matters more confusing, he was also having the standard alpha reaction of wanting to bare his teeth and claw his way out of the stronger alpha’s grasp.

In his blind struggle to get out while Kris was coating him with his scent, his embarrassingly hard cock brushed up against Kris’s body once or twice. Then Kris’s teeth had sunk into his neck, far more painful than any bite had the right to be, and Minseok had come in his pants.

The tent was definitely full of the scent of Minseok’s orgasm when Kris got up, but he didn’t say anything about it that night. He didn’t actually say anything at all, just nodded uncomfortably at Minseok and left him alone with his embarrassment.

Several weeks later, when Kris had finished the last claiming, he’d approached Minseok in the forest. They’d sparred as wolves, and then Kris had ordered him back to human form. Naked after the shift, Minseok’s erection was obvious, and Kris hadn’t even pretended not to look at it.

“That doesn’t happen when I spar with other alphas,” Kris had commented. “And none of the other alphas came when I claimed them for the pack.”

Unsure of how to respond, Minseok had curled into himself, trying to hide his confused body. But Kris had pulled him upright and asked if it was okay to kiss him, and they’d ended up getting off against each other in the dirt.

 

Minseok dozes off to the sound of Chanyeol and Baekhyun singing out by the fires, and he wakes up to the sound of everyone dispersing and Kris slipping into the tent.

“Are you awake?” Kris asks.

Minseok yawns and stretches in response, looking up at Kris expectantly in the dim light. Kris settles next to him and tugs the furs away from where Minseok had burrowed into them in his sleep. It’s still early enough in spring to be to be too chilly to sleep uncovered, and Minseok shivers when the cool air hits his skin. 

But then Kris’s mouth lands on a cut on Minseok’s shoulder, and he’s instantly warm again. He whines as Kris laps at the cut, then runs his teeth lightly along it, then laps at it again. He repeats the process on the next cut he finds, and the next, mixing caring and comfort with little jolts of pain that go straight to Minseok’s cock. The larger wounds only get tongue, no teeth if Kris doesn’t deem it safe, but those are inevitably big enough that it stings deliciously anyway.

He’s hard again only a few cuts in, and he has to tangle his hands in the furs to keep from breaking the rules and touching himself or Kris. Kris always likes to drag this out.

By the time Kris rolls him onto his stomach to give the same treatment to the wounds on his back, Minseok is hard enough that it’s a struggle not to grind against the furs. He pushes up into Kris’s mouth instead and softly moans wordless pleas. Kris snorts at him and digs his teeth hard into a bruised spot on Minseok’s lower back, making Minseok yelp.

“Hold still,” Kris orders as he works his way down to a scrape on the outside of Minseok’s thigh. Caught between the pleasure of obeying Kris and the need for release, Minseok complies as best he can. His breathing is ragged, made worse by the way he’s flooded with Kris’s pheromones every time he sucks in a breath, the musky smell the only sign Kris gives that he’s affected by this at all. 

When he finishes with Minseok’s wounds, Kris has him get up on his hands and knees and pulls his cheeks apart to lick between them. Minseok has to quash the urge to howl, because he knows that with foreign visitors in the camp, Chanyeol and Junmyeon will be on guard right outside the tent until Kris is done knotting him and no longer vulnerable, and Junmyeon always whines if he’s too loud. It’s a shame, because he could write an ode to Kris’s tongue right now, warm and wet against Minseok’s body.

Then Kris has him hold himself open so that he can slide his own long fingers into Minseok and lick around them. He goes straight to two fingers right away rather waste time warming Minseok up with one, knowing the burn of being stretched too fast with nothing but saliva for lubrication just turns Minseok on more. For his part, all Minseok can do is whimper Kris’s name into the furs beneath his face and try not to come too soon. 

But Kris is too damn good at finding Minseok’s prostate by now, and he presses his fingers against it repeatedly while licking languidly into Minseok. It’s clear he intends to get Minseok off this way, and by the time he tells Minseok to come, Minseok is far past ready to obey. He curses softly, unable to keep from falling into a boneless heap right on top of the wet spot he’s just made in the furs. 

He wonders if Kris plans to knot him like this, face down in the bedding; it wouldn’t be the first time, and it comes with its own special intimacy when Kris inevitably collapses on top of him and spoons him until they can separate. 

But tonight he wants to see Kris, and Kris must agree, because soon he’s turning Minseok over to lie on his back. 

He goes rooting around next to the furs for something, and Minseok protests on principle, knowing what he’s looking for. He likes the harsh friction of going without lubricant; one thing he appreciates about not being an omega is that he can experience that easily. 

To avoid clueing any eavesdropping visitors in on their argument, all Minseok can really say is, “No.”

But they’ve had this argument so many times before that he doesn’t actually need to elaborate. Kris gives him a look and mutters, “Minseok.”

Minseok just pouts at him. He knows Kris doesn’t trust their visitors and wants him in top form just in case, but he also knows damn well that a sore ass won’t distract Minseok from fucking up anyone who fucks with his pack. 

He knows he’s won when Kris can’t find the lube after another minute of digging around, coming back to him with a curse. He straddles Minseok’s face, and Minseok gets the message, wrapping his mouth around Kris’s cock to get it as wet as he can. He can’t help but hum happily as he does, being filled up by the man he privately considers his master in more ways than the Pack Alpha title covers.

Despite his earlier concerns, Kris is none too gentle about tugging Minseok’s legs around his hips and shoving into his ass. Minseok arches his back and curses at the pain and the spark of arousal that hits him. Being an alpha means that he didn’t even go limp after his last orgasm, only getting very temporary relief from the overwhelming lust Kris inspires in him.

Kris gives him no time to adjust, pulling back and thrusting in again at full force already. Minseok curses again and arches his back, and Kris laughs breathlessly in response.

“You love it, don’t you? You would have taken my knot in the dirt right in front of our visitors today, you’re so shameless about it,” Kris says in a quiet voice that still maintains all the authority he’s used to projecting. 

Minseok does let out a little cross between a howl and a moan this time, because holding back for Junmyeon just because Junmyeon is a fucking prude is stupid, really. And because Kris is right about Minseok being shameless. He likes knots in general and Kris’s in particular, and there’s really no point trying to keep it quiet.

Kris traces the pack claim mark on Minseok’s throat with his finger while he thrusts, and it sets Minseok’s mind down the familiar path of wishing Kris would claim him again, for himself instead of the pack. But then Kris slides his whole hand over Minseok’s throat and presses, and he loses the ability to think of anything other than Kris’s hand on his throat and cock in his ass, and his own burning lungs and swelling knot. He clings to Kris’s arm and gasps for breath when Kris lets him breathe again, then repeats the whole thing.

In moments he can even think, he can feel Kris’s knot pressing against his ass with every thrust, now, and he starts to beg for it, a little chant of, “Knot me, knot me, knotmeknotmeknotme please please _please_ ,” falling from his lips when Kris stops choking him.

Kris obliges, pushing his knot past the tight ring of muscle that’s not really designed for handling knots, not like an omega’s would be, and Minseok whines and comes all over his own stomach untouched, without permission.

His clenching muscles encourage Kris’s knot to swell to full size quickly, and Kris has his first orgasm just a few thrusts later. He pauses to recover for a few moments and bends down awkwardly to run his teeth gently along Minseok’s pack mark. It reminds Minseok of his earlier thoughts, and he decides to comment on it, this time.

“You can claim me, you know,” Minseok says. “If you want to. I’d like you to.”

The admission that he wants to be claimed leaves him feeling far more vulnerable than anything else ever has, bare and exposed. He suddenly regrets saying it when he’s stuck where he is and can’t go and hide, but Minseok’s not really into hiding, anyway. The whole pack knows he likes pain, likes to be fucked by other alphas, and likes Kris more than anyone else. There’s a joke in the pack that Minseok is as loyal to Kris as a human’s pet dog, so he’s really just stating the obvious when he says he wants to belong to Kris. Officially. Even if alphas don’t normally want to be claimed.

Kris regards him quietly for a moment after his admission, fingers replacing his teeth in tracing the pack mark on Minseok’s neck. Then he smirks and leans down to murmur into Minseok’s ear, “Do you mean with a bite or a collar?”

He should be embarrassed by how much it turns him on to think about wearing a collar for Kris, but then again, he’s really over being embarrassed by his kinks. With a moan, he says, “Can it be both?”

He wasn’t really expecting a response right away, but he can tell Kris is thinking it over by the way he sucks hickies all around Minseok’s neck as he starts moving again. They should probably discuss it in more detail, since there are an awful lot of logistics that should be worked out about it. 

But then Kris whispers in his ear, “Is now okay?”

And Minseok can barely verbalize his consent, he’s so turned on. Kris’s teeth sink into his neck, the claiming every bit as painful as his pack claiming was four years ago. He whines and growls a bit, but his alpha nature isn’t nearly as furious about this as it was the first time.

Kris holds on as he spills into Minseok for the second time that night, and Minseok shocks himself with a third orgasm of his own. There’s time for Kris to lick the new wound he’s made softly while his knot recedes, and neither of them speaks the whole time. 

When Kris can finally pull out, he murmurs to Junmyeon and Chanyeol that they can go before giving Minseok a sweet kiss. He runs his thumb soothingly along Minseok’s jaw as he does, in a way that’s far more meaningful than the words they’d both stumble over if they tried to speak now. 

They clean up, and Minseok shifts to wolf form to curl up at Kris’s feet—a preferred sleeping position when he’s with Kris that would do nothing to help the pet dog jokes if the rest of the pack were aware of it—thumping his tail happily against the ground when he gets a scratch behind the ears from Kris before his now-official mate lies down to sleep.

 

The second time he awakes that night is due to Junmyeon’s snoring. The sound of snoring in the camp wouldn’t usually wake Minseok, given how common it is, but Junmyeon in particular doesn’t snore.

Rolling to a crouch, Minseok waits. A corner of his mind notes that Kris hasn’t moved, but things could get messy if Minseok alerts an enemy to his own wakefulness by waking Kris. The likelihood that Kris is even still asleep is slim, and Minseok has long since become accustomed to the unpredictability of Kris’s games.

Outside Junmyeon howls in pain, but Minseok stays put. His primary duty is to protect Kris; he can’t afford to be distracted. And if Junmyeon is down, it doesn’t bode well for Kris and Minseok.

There’s the slightest crunch of a leaf outside, and then the flap of their tent twitches and Minseok tenses, preparing to pounce. The wolf that comes in goes straight for Kris’s still form, clearly thinking he’s got the element of surprise still, but Minseok lunges just as he does, knocking the intruder to the side and getting his teeth around its throat in a split second. 

With a menacing snarl, he holds the wolf down to wait for Kris’s direction, noting as he does that the wolf smells like the visiting delegation. Kris had been right to be concerned.

Kris sits up with a grin, not even in wolf form, and Minseok is torn between pride at Kris showing him off the way he has and fury that Kris had taken an unnecessary risk just to intimidate their enemies. 

“You’ll have to try a lot harder than that if you want to kill me,” Kris says to the wolf on the floor of the tent in an even voice, like he’s stating a simple fact. Which he is.

The wolf on the floor snarls in response.

Outside, there’s quite a bit of snarling going on, and Minseok drags his captive out with Kris at his side to investigate.

Junmyeon is lying on the ground while Lu Han wrestles a large alpha to the ground a few feet away. The blur of silver and teeth that is Lu Han’s lithe form in a fight is always an amazing sight, even in the current circumstances.

Chanyeol and Jongin appear then, the latter with rope, and Minseok and Jongin set about binding the caught wolves while Chanyeol sniffs at Junmyeon and whines. 

“Where’s the third?” Kris asks, and Minseok frowns and shifts back to wolf form.

Everyone quiets for a moment, listening, and it’s instantly apparent that a scuffle is happening on the other side of Kris’s tent. Jongin runs to the source of the noise, but a second later he lets out an amused yip. He returns with Sehun’s pretty white wolf at his side, and it’s Sehun who’s dragging the third visiting alpha to drop with the others. 

With all of their visitors accounted for, Kris calls for Yixing before turning to Sehun.

“You took him down all by yourself?” He asks, eyebrows raised.

Sehun woofs in affirmation, tail wagging. He’s a young omega, not even coming of age until next week, if Minseok’s memory serves him correctly. His tail wags even harder when Kris scratches his ears in thanks, and Minseok has a funny thought that he pushes aside for later. Smelling blood on Sehun, Minseok approaches and holds him down, licking his wounds. 

He’s surprised when Kris doesn’t send Sehun away before assigning punishment to their attackers, although he supposes Sehun should know what the world of a fighter involves if he’s looking to join it. The customary amputation of one hand each is rather gruesome, and Minseok isn’t fond of carrying it out even when their whole pack had been in danger. Sehun’s wide eyes on him make him uncomfortable, and he wishes he could follow when Sehun quietly slinks off after the first one. 

They toss the attackers out of their camp that night, and Minseok checks on Junmyeon and Yixing before heading back to Kris’s tent. He won’t feel comfortable until the attackers are far away, even knowing that Chanyeol and Jongin have taken a group of alphas to escort them past the river. 

This time he stays awake for a bit as Kris falls back asleep. He should be thinking about the attack, but his mind is filled inexplicably with thoughts of Sehun. It seems odd that Sehun would have beaten Chanyeol to discovering the lurking wolf on the other side of Kris’s tent. An underage wolf, particularly an underage omega, doesn’t need to worry about guarding the pack except in dire circumstances, whereas Chanyeol is privy to leadership discussions and was well aware that the visiting wolves weren’t trusted.

Still, it’s not a particularly alarming thought as much as a curious one, and Minseok doesn’t let it keep him awake.

 

In the morning, Kris gathers his counsel together as soon as Chanyeol returns from escorting the attackers away, and they discuss a reaction to the attack. The predominant feeling, given that the attacking pack was a small one, is that crippling three of their alphas was retaliation enough to keep them from trying anything again. Nobody wants to get involved in another fight, so they agree to step up the guard around their own camp and wait to see what happens. 

Minseok is accosted by Lu Han as they leave the meeting. He protests that he’s too tired for a ball game after all of the previous day’s excitement, but Lu Han directs a pointed look at Minseok’s neck and says, “Yeah. Excitement.”

And so Minseok lets himself be dragged off to help Lu Han gather firewood—the “chore of the gossip,” as Kyungsoo likes to call it—while relating the previous night’s events.

When he gets to the end, Lu Han asks, “So you haven’t talked about it at all?”

“That whole attack thing kind of distracted us,” Minseok points out.

“But what are you going to do about pups?” Lu Han asks.

“Whatever Kris wants to do about pups,” Minseok answers. He’d long since decided that was his stance on the subject. “I doubt we’re going to go completely exclusive just because he claimed me, anyway.”

“You _doubt_?” Lu Han asks, eyebrows raising. The firewood he’s collected all tumbles to his feet. “You let him claim you without even asking if he’d want you to stop fucking other people? Or wants pups?”

Minseok just shrugs. After four years of trying, he’s given up all hope of explaining his relationship with Kris to Lu Han, so he changes the subject.

“Speaking of open relationships, though,” he says. “How much do you know about Sehun?”

“Oh, so we’re going from ill-advised claiming to cradle robbing?” Lu Han rolls his eyes and collects the wood he’d dropped. “I don’t know much, except that he’s kind of quiet but knows how to be a snarky brat for attention. And he’s pushing twenty but hasn’t had his first heat yet. Why do you ask?”

“It just seemed odd that he beat the rest of us to that wolf last night,” Minseok comments.

Grinning, Lu Han says, “Yeah. We’re gonna be notorious as the pack with the scariest omegas.”

After a few moments, he adds thoughtfully, “Oh, but he might have a crush on Kris. Or you. I saw him watching your who’s-got-the-biggest-knot fight yesterday. He was riveted.”

Minseok hums thoughtfully, and then he’s treated to another one of Lu Han’s shit-eating grins. “And given how loud you were while you were while your pretty alpha was claiming you last night, Sehun probably couldn’t help but hear if he’s got a crush on either of you. And then he probably would’ve stayed up all night being a sad puppy about it. It makes sense that he was awake to notice something was off.”

At lunch, Minseok spots Sehun grabbing food and accosts him before he can sit with his friends to thank him for helping out the night before and apologize that he’d had to witness the gorier part.

Eyes flicking to the new claim mark on Minseok’s neck and back up to his face, Sehun stammers out an awkward, “Oh, no, I’m happy to have been of help to my pack. And I…understand about the-the gory bit.”

He all but runs off with his tail between his legs, and Minseok is more and more curious.

A few days later, he sits guard outside Sehun’s new tent while Kris claims him for the pack. He’d managed to convince Kris that the extra protection was necessary after the attack, especially when Sehun had managed to humiliate an alpha from a pack that followed more traditional roles. 

And that’s how Minseok is privy to the little moan Sehun makes when Kris bites him and the smell of arousal that’s obvious when Kris leaves the tent. 

Kris looks around before they leave and beckons to Zitao, waiting anxiously at the next tent over, who approaches with a bemused smile and polite bow. In a voice as quiet as he can manage, Kris asks Zitao if Sehun has arranged for anyone to help him with his heats. Minseok’s eyebrows raise so far he thinks they’ll climb right off his head, and he has to stifle the urge to guffaw in case Sehun is sensitive about these things.

Zitao looks only slightly less surprised than Minseok but every bit as amused. A grin breaks its way onto his face, but he forces it away with obvious effort to bow again at Kris. “Yes, that would be me. Thank you for letting me know.”

At the flap of the tent, he hesitates briefly. Kris grasps his concern faster than Minseok and offers to bring food and water, and Zitao bows yet again before ducking into the tent.

Getting food out of Kyungsoo when it isn’t a meal time is probably easier for Kris than it would have been for Zitao, Minseok muses as he watches Kyungsoo dish up a plate without question. Zitao at least would have had to explain himself, thereby feeding the rumor mill. 

Minseok knows it’s only a matter of time before the news of Sehun’s first heat gets out, particularly once he starts to get noisy about it, but he harbors a small hope that it’ll take long enough that the rest of the pack won’t make the connection that it was Kris’s teeth that triggered it.

They make their way into the forest after delivering the food, and Minseok waits until they’re well away from the camp before he lets himself fall into Kris and snickers. “I guess I should just be glad all I could do was come when you claimed me.”

For his part, Kris looks slightly embarrassed. 

“I guess that answers the question of which of us he has a crush on,” Minseok says when he gets his breath back.

Kris gives him a confused look, and Minseok explains the theory he’s been developing with Lu Han. It earns him an exasperated comment about his gossiping, but he can see some gears turning in Kris’s head.

They fall to kissing on the forest floor, Minseok straddling Kris’s lap, and he doesn’t think about anything other than Kris for a good while. 

Eventually he pauses, remembering that he’s been meaning to address the question of exclusivity. For all he’s fine with whatever Kris prefers, he has to know what that is in order to comply with it.

When he asks, though, Kris distracts him with long fingers tapping against his mouth, and Minseok is only too happy to follow his unspoken order to suck them inside. Kris pushes them back far enough to trigger Minseok’s gag reflex almost immediately, and all of his concentration goes to suppressing that and the way Kris’s hand on his hip is keeping him from rubbing himself up against Kris’s abdomen.

He’s coming apart on Kris’s fingers, waiting for permission to come, when Kris stops kissing him to sit back and meet his eyes.

“Why would I be concerned about you fucking other people when you’re always desperate for any bit of me you can get?” He asks. “I could let every alpha in the pack knot you, and you’d still come begging for me when they were done.”

“Fuck, Kris,” Minseok whines, hiding his head in Kris’s shoulder while he struggles to hold back his orgasm.

“You can come,” Kris says, tracing the newer claim mark on Minseok’s neck with his fingers, and Minseok obliges.

Stroking Minseok’s hair soothingly as he comes down, Kris takes a more serious tone. “So no, as a matter of need, I don’t care if you still have sex with other people. But I’d love it if…”

He hesitates for a moment, hand still working in Minseok’s hair, so Minseok pulls back to look up at him. “If what?”

Tracing one finger along Minseok’s bottom lip, Kris says, “If you’d let me decide who you fuck.”

A wave of little sparks of pleasure tingles its way through Minseok’s body at the thought of Kris tightening the leash he’s got on Minseok’s pleasure like that.

“Fuck, yes.”

“I thought that might be your response,” Kris smirks, but Minseok thinks he looks just a little bit relieved. “You’re always such a good boy for me.”

They haven’t moved from the forest floor some time later when Kris asks about Minseok’s own expectations of exclusivity, and Minseok breathes against his neck for a while, inhaling Kris’s scent while he tries to phrase a response.

“I don’t want that kind of control over you,” he says finally, hoping that Kris has known him long enough to understand what he means. He can’t say he doesn’t get jealous, but he’s twisted enough that he enjoys the little stabs of humiliation that come along with jealousy. “I like making you happy. I’d like it if you let me lie at your feet while you fuck someone else, though. Like I really am your pet dog. I like being your pet dog.”

“You know they’ve moved on to calling you my guard dog since you took down that wolf that tried to kill me.” Kris laughs.

“I like it,” Minseok says, grinning up at Kris. The pack is actually calling him by this new nickname to his face, instead of whispering it behind his back like they’ve been doing with the pet thing for years. 

“It’s awfully accurate,” Kris says. He ruffles Minseok’s hair affectionately.

“What about pups?” Kris asks after a moment.

Minseok pulls back to watch Kris’s expression before he answers, “Maybe one day. We should.”

Kris smiles, “Sounds good.”

At that Minseok can’t help but laugh, and then he has to explain Lu Han’s horror at finding out they hadn’t discussed these things in advance of claiming. They’ve known each other long enough that Minseok sort of knew what Kris’s answers to these questions would be without asking.

 

Curled up at Kris’s feet that night, Minseok is hyperaware of Sehun’s moans. They’re far enough away that they should only be audible if he listens closely, but they manage somehow to keep him awake anyway. Whuffing softly in irritation, he gets up, circles in place, and lies down again, trying to convince his body to fall asleep when every inch of it is demanding that he go help the poor omega in heat _this instant_. 

There’s a snort from way up by the pillows, and Minseok pops his head up to see Kris laughing at him. “Don’t tell me an omega in heat is actually getting to the impervious Minseok?”

Fixing Kris with a glare because he doesn’t want to shift back to human form to give a detailed protest with a made-up excuse for his insomnia, he wonders if this is what it’s like for a more normal alpha. Minseok is only sensitive to omegas in heat when he can smell them, and even then he has a much easier time restraining himself around them than other alphas. The only time he’s ever had trouble sleeping because of an omega in heat was the one time he’d attempted to help Lu Han with his heat, which is something they both prefer not to talk about now.

They’re quiet for several minutes, both listening to Sehun’s cries as they crescendo and fade, by which point Minseok has shifted back to human form and is whining softly himself. He doesn’t touch himself without explicit permission when he’s around Kris—rarely touches himself without Kris’s permission even when they’re not together, of late—because both he and Kris like it better when he’s at Kris’s mercy. Sometimes Kris makes him wait for days.

But he also knows that Kris didn’t get off earlier, when he’d fingered Minseok in the woods, which probably means he’s more affected than he’s acting. Thus, it’s not a surprise when Kris manhandles him up to the pillows and fucks him languidly into the furs, his front along Minseok’s back. 

Minseok is happily dozing on Kris’s knot after when Kris asks, “Think we should offer to help Sehun next time he’s in heat?”

Minseok hesitates for a moment, thinking of the disastrous situation with Lu Han years ago, but at the very least he should be happy enough to curl up in the tent and watch. “I’m game if you don’t leave me alone with him. I don’t know how much I can help on my own.”

 

He goes on a solo hunt one day, about a week later. It’s often more efficient to go in a group, but sometimes Minseok enjoys the simplicity of stalking his prey alone, even if he doesn’t always catch it.

Good game doesn’t hang out too close to a werewolf camp, so he runs into the forest for a while before he tries to find something to track. It takes some nosing around before he finds anything interesting, and then, catching a fairly recent whiff of boar, he noses around some more until he finds its trail. He hesitates for a moment, because Kris and Junmyeon will both furious if they find out about Minseok trying to hunt a boar by himself, but the adrenaline rush is too enticing for him to pass up. 

So he sticks his nose to the trail and follows it. He starts off trotting, then slows to a walk and then a creep when he gets to where it’s fresh. 

The boar is rooting around in the bushes a few feet away from him. Creeping slowly forward until it’s within pouncing distance, Minseok crouches behind a log. The thing is pretty big, and Minseok is definitely asking for a thrashing attacking it. It’s dangerous, and he should lay off but doesn’t.

With his eyes locked on the boar he doesn’t see exactly what startles it, but from the size of the rustle, it’s only a small mammal. The boar looks up for the source of the noise and spots Minseok instead, and it takes off. 

Minseok takes off after it. They go crashing through the undergrowth one after another, predator after prey, and Minseok’s mind focuses on nothing but the chase. 

He catches up to the boar in a clearing and launches himself at it without conscious thought. His teeth briefly catch in the flesh of its back, but it rams him against a nearby tree and leaves him winded. It’s rushing him before he’s even hit the ground, and he has to roll desperately to get away. That sends him crashing into some bushes, and he crouches there, behind a rock, to make it difficult for the boar to come after him. 

Eventually the boar takes off at a run, and Minseok takes off after it again. He’s dashing through another clearing after it when he catches a familiar scent and stops.

A few feet away, Sehun and Jongin are staring back and forth from Minseok to where the boar had disappeared into the forest. They’re both completely nude, as wolves often are after shifting from wolf to human, but Sehun’s legs around Jongin’s hips say they’ve probably been in human form for a while. 

They’re much too far from the radius of easy protection from the pack to be making themselves as vulnerable as they are when fucking. With a snarl, Minseok shifts to human form to tell them as much, angrily. Their pack is already too small, having lost much of its older generation to fighting; they don’t need to lose any more members. 

In the face of Minseok’s anger, Jongin is silent, but Sehun’s lip curls. “And what, it’s okay for you to be chasing a boar by yourself?”

Mustering his authority, Minseok approaches Sehun until he’s crowding Sehun’s personal space. It’s a `little awkward, given that he has to tip his head back to meet Sehun’s eyes this way, but he knows by now that he still intimidates people like this. For one thing he’s an alpha, and for another thing he’s tough as nails. If anything, it’s unusual for an omega to give him lip to begin with.

Sehun’s eyes lock onto his, and his little mouth forms into a frown that’s more adorable than anything. It almost makes Minseok want him to keep at this little bit of defiance so that he can see more of this grumpy Sehun.

But Jongin steps up and grabs Sehun’s shoulder and says, “Sehun. Let’s go.”

Eyes slipping downward with a look of irritated capitulation, Sehun lets Jongin take him by the arm and guide him away. Minseok gets a moment to appreciate the backsides of two very attractive men, but then Jongin turns and he finds himself staring at the also gorgeous front side of Jongin. “Are you coming, Minseok?”

It takes quite some effort for Minseok not to grin at the strongly implied command behind Jongin’s question. The younger of the pack’s only two betas has always been quiet around Minseok, generally doing whatever he’s bade, so this little snap of matter-of-fact authority, like Minseok is going to do this thing not because Jongin commands it but because it is really what he should be doing, is an intriguing turn of events. It’s a little bit like Yixing, the only other beta Minseok has ever known well, and he wonders if it’s some kind of beta thing. 

But it’s a passing interest, something he might explore in more detail when he’s figured out this business with Sehun catching his attention lately.

So he follows along with a bemused nod. It would be glaringly hypocritical of him to continue on his hunt now, especially when it’s alphas that their pack lacks the most, and Jongin’s words have trapped him so that he’ll look petulant if he disagrees now. 

His side throbs as he steps forward, and he winces, almost wanting to go back to chase after the boar. At least if he’d brought back fresh meat, he might have been able to twist it into a distraction for Kris, who’s going to be pissed when he sees the huge bruise forming on Minseok’s side. 

That’s something to think about when it happens, though. Running through the forest with the two other wolves, Minseok lets his mind roam on Sehun’s slender figure and pouty mouth.

 

He watches Sehun sparring with Jongin one day in their dirt practice grounds, and he’s impressed. They’re both lean wolves, Jongin just a bit bulkier than Sehun, and they’re almost evenly matched. 

Minseok often watches the goings on of the practice grounds to get a feel for the packs’ fighters’ strengths and weaknesses, so that he knows what to do with them if they need to go into battle. Today’s revelation is that Sehun should be on that list, if he wants to be, but Minseok frowns at the thought, not fond of the idea of watching Sehun or Jongin lose their innocence in a real fight.

For now it’s just sparring, so Minseok shakes off sad thoughts to rejoin the moment. Lu Han is cheering next to him as Jongin catches Sehun in a chokehold, but then Sehun writhes out of his grasp and tumbles him to the dirt instead. It’s a bit like watching a dance, both of them graceful and moving with a telling precision. 

They also move like they’re very used to sparring with each other, which doesn’t tell Minseok much about their ability to handle an unpredictable enemy. He’s seen Jongin fight often enough to have a good feel for him, but Sehun is more of an unknown.

Remembering Lu Han’s complaints about struggling to find alphas willing to spar with him—rarer now that he’s got most of the strongest alphas in the pack to fight with, but still not uncommon—Minseok has a thought. 

When Sehun wins, he’s panting with exertion but clearly not exhausted, so Minseok isn’t concerned about approaching and asking for a fight. He briefly worries that Sehun will take this as a continuation of their confrontation in the woods, but his tail wags brightly at Minseok’s offer. Either he’s not harboring a grudge, or he’s too excited at the chance to spar with Minseok to care.

There are hoots and jeers as Minseok shifts to prowl into the ring, mostly comments about how badly Sehun’s about to get trounced. Minseok keeps his eyes on Sehun, trying to see how well he keeps his focus in the face of a loud audience. They’re all just stating the obvious, given that Minseok is the second strongest fighter in the pack, but it’s up to Sehun to decide what to do in the face of insurmountable odds.

They eye each other warily for a little while, tensing, and Minseok only lunges for Sehun when it’s clear he’s going to have to make the first move. Sehun dances quickly out of the way, using his superior height to yank his neck out of Minseok’s trajectory. 

He makes no counterattack, and Minseok dodges back and decides to wait for one, wondering if Sehun is worried about the high probability of being ground into the dirt the second he tries it.

When Sehun does make a move, he feints toward Minseok’s throat, then shoves his body against Minseok’s left side instead when he moves to protect himself. It’s enough to send Minseok skittering a foot or two in the dirt, and it makes him wonder if Sehun was aware that he’s slower to react to attacks from the left or just made a lucky strike. 

He sets about testing Sehun’s reactions after that, attacking him from all sides to see where he’s weak or slow to react. Sehun gets one more good shot in, but he’s every bit as outmatched as everyone had expected.

And so it’s mostly Minseok throwing Sehun into the dirt repeatedly and being pleasantly surprised each time he gets up for more. What he lacks in skill he makes up for in persistence, which means he probably won’t be lacking in skill forever.

Eventually Sehun begins to take more time to recover from each tumble in the dirt, and Minseok can hear Junmyeon at the sideline telling him to lay off—the usual line about not everyone being as masochistic as Minseok. He tackles Sehun to the ground and keeps him there, waiting for a submissive nip to the jaw. It’s telling how quickly Sehun capitulates, then, and Minseok is feeling guilty for running him a little too ragged when Lu Han comes barreling into him from the side. 

“You, come with me,” Lu Han says, shifting back to human and grabbing Sehun by the front leg. He tugs quickly, forcing Sehun to go human too in order to follow him without limping.

In the process, Sehun goes from an irritated whine to, “-the hell?” 

A joke about whether Lu Han had seen something he liked dies on Minseok’s lips when Lu Han keeps tugging Sehun away and shouts over his shoulder at Minseok to bring his clothes and follow. Minseok does as he’s bade, and he can hear Sehun whining some more and Lu Han telling him they’ll talk when Minseok gets back.

“I’m here,” Minseok says. “So what’s going on?”

“Sehun’s going into heat,” Lu Han says.

Sehun’s eyes go wide, and he splutters a protest. “But I just went into heat two weeks ago!”

Lu Han frowns and keeps tugging Sehun away from the tangle of alphas who’d been watching them fight. “I know. It was kind of hard not to notice. But I can smell it on you.”

Two weeks is an awfully short time to go between heats, but Minseok can smell it on Sehun now that Lu Han has called his attention to it. It’s the same warm, inviting scent he’d caught a whiff of after Sehun’s marking weeks ago. 

“Look, do you have an alpha lined up?” Lu Han asks. “I don’t mean to be pushy, but it might make your life easier.”

Sehun stomps along next to him, and his brief silence makes the answer clear. Then he says, “What if I asked Minseok?”

His tone is bitter and maybe a little sarcastic, like he doesn’t think there’s an ice cube’s chance in hell of it happening, but Minseok thinks that there’s a chance he wants it to happen, if he’s gone into heat unexpectedly while fighting Minseok. 

Before he can say anything, Lu Han guffaws. “You want Minseok to help with your heat? You know this guy hasn’t knotted an omega in like three years, right?”

Clearing his throat, Minseok waits for Lu Han to stop before he speaks. “Actually, Kris and I were going to offer to help the next time you went into heat. We weren’t expecting it to be this soon, but I’m sure he’d be up for it if you’d like the two of us.”

Lu Han is staring at him like he’s sprouted another head, and Minseok sighs. “For the record, Kris would probably be doing the knotting.”

Sehun’s looking at him like a deer in the headlights, and Minseok would feel proud of himself for scoring that look if he weren’t concerned about their positions. He’s highly ranked in the pack and claimed by the Pack Alpha, so it’s important that Sehun knows his offer is only an offer. Putting his hands up in front of his chest, palms out, he adds, “…but only if you want to.”

“Also for the record, Kris is rumored to be much nicer on the tent floor with his other lovers than he is with his guard dog here,” Lu Han adds with a smirk. Minseok takes the high road and scratches his head ruefully instead of punching Lu Han in the gut.

“It’s true,” he says.

Sehun is still hesitating when his knees buckle, suddenly, and Minseok rushes to catch him. He ends up with Sehun’s face mashed into his shoulder, and Sehun moans and noses toward his throat. 

With Lu Han helping with the positioning, they manage to get Sehun onto Minseok’s back. Minseok is wondering aloud if they should be contacting Yixing about this, given that two-week intervals between heats are definitely not normal, when Yixing himself approaches from the direction of the camp. 

“Junmyeon overheard you guys talking and got me,” he explains, and it makes perfectly good sense. Junmyeon is standing nearby, well away from where he might be affected by Sehun’s scent. 

Yixing accompanies them to Sehun’s tent, explaining all the while that this is unusual but not unheard of, and that usually it’s resolved by nodal intercourse (when Minseok rolls his eyes, Yixing translates that to “knot sex”) when it happens in an omega who’s only recently begun to go into heat. He’s very gentle about stating that he’ll need to check Sehun’s vital signs just to make sure everything is okay.

Setting a panting Sehun down in the furs in his tent, Minseok makes to leave to guard the entrance of the tent while Lu Han locates Zitao when Sehun latches onto his wrist. “Stay?”

He looks frightened, and he’s a bit scraped up from his tussle with Minseok earlier. It makes Minseok want to take care of him, so he sits in the furs and holds Sehun’s hand while Yixing does his exam. Sehun moans nearly every time Yixing touches him in the process, even for harmless things like laying a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

The sight of Yixing’s steady hands on Sehun’s trembling body does things to Minseok that he’d rather not admit, knowing exactly what Yixing can do when he’s not focused on being the impartial healer. Sehun himself is pretty, with his long, lean body and adorable smile, and all the more enticing when he’s flushed with heat and struggling to hold still long enough for the exam.

At the end, Yixing sighs. “Your body temperature and heart rate are a little high,” he tells Sehun, who blinks slowly up at him. “You’ll probably be okay for this heat, but I’m going to have to keep checking up on you until it ends. It’ll really be for the best if you can find an alpha before the next one.”

Panting, Sehun asks how long the gap will be between heats the next time. Yixing frowns in thought. “I can’t say for sure, but it probably won’t be any longer than the couple weeks you got this time.”

Sehun groans and twists in his furs, obviously ready to start handling the solid erection he’s got going. 

Glancing up at Minseok while speaking to Sehun, Yixing comments, “Really, it’s almost as alarming that Minseok can sit so calmly in front of an omega putting out as many pheromones as you are right now.”

It’s obvious that Yixing is trying to get Sehun to laugh, so Minseok lets the comment slide, thinking that he’s going to have to act super tough for a couple weeks after all this is over. People seem to be getting the wrong idea about him, lately.

“Minseok,” Sehun whimpers. “Will you help?”

Ordinarily consent when an omega’s already in heat is a sticky issue at best, but these are extreme circumstances. Looking to Yixing for guidance, all Minseok gets is a shrug and another sigh. “It’s not like he’s really going to have much choice if he waits. He’s probably not going to fall in love or lust with anyone new in the next few weeks, so he’d really just be going through the mother of all heats just to put off making the same decision he’s making now. His health will be in much less danger this way, too.”

Minseok sighs. “Are you sure, Sehun? And do you want Kris too, or just me?”

“Kris too,” Sehun whines. “And yes, I’m sure. Please.”

Packing his tools away, Yixing tells them he’ll be by to check on Sehun the following afternoon but to call him sooner if Sehun’s temperature goes up any higher, and he nods when Sehun asks him to bring along a contraceptive. Zitao ducks into the tent just as he’s leaving and, upon receiving an explanation, offers to go with Yixing to find Kris.

With that part taken care of, Minseok decides to take pity on Sehun. As much as he feels out of his depth with an omega in heat, he knows virtually any contact will be some kind of help. 

But first someone needs to take care of Sehun’s little cuts from roughhousing today, since the last thing Sehun needs when his body is already straining itself is an infection. So with a soft apology, Minseok sets to licking them clean, starting with one on Sehun’s shoulder. 

Given Sehun’s current state, it’s hardly a surprise when even that small action elicits a large moan. Sehun wraps his hands in Minseok’s hair and presses himself up into Minseok’s mouth hard enough that Minseok has to push him back down by the shoulders to move down to a spot on his upper arm. He’s determined to get through all the little wounds before Kris arrives, knowing that Kris will have a harder time restraining himself around an omega in heat than Minseok has. Fortunately there aren’t many wounds from Jongin, and Minseok is enough stronger than Sehun to have been able to avoid hurting him much. 

By the time he gets to the third scrape, Sehun is grinding his cock up against Minseok’s abdomen, and he switches to grinding against the furs when Minseok flips him over to get at the scrapes on his back. There’s a heat pooling in Minseok’s belly that he’d love to release, himself, but he tucks it into the back of his mind and ignores it, used to waiting.

It’s then that Kris slips into the tent. Minseok pauses in his ministrations, briefly concerned that the omega pheromones in the air will turn him possessive of Sehun, and as a result make Minseok a threat. It wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened to two alphas who otherwise get along when an omega in heat was added into the equation.

Kris’s nostrils flare, but he walks in relatively calmly, given the circumstances, and Minseok figures that the mark of possession on his neck probably helps. Sehun scrambles up onto his knees, eyes wide, and Kris crouches down in front of him.

“I heard you asked for Minseok and me.”

“Please,” Sehun whimpers in response. 

A bit of slick slides out of his ass, dripping slowly onto the furs beneath him. Minseok reaches to drag a finger through some of it, brushing against Sehun’s hole in the process, and Sehun makes this pretty startled “Ahh!” noise. When Kris cups his jaw and kisses him, he comes untouched.

“You’ve really got a hair trigger, don’t you?” Kris comments, amused. “This is going to be fun.”

To Minseok he says, “Weren’t you doing something before I came in?”

Remembering his goal to clean all of Sehun’s wounds, Minseok nods and goes back to the one on his back. Kris ditches his clothes as he does, and Minseok looks up when Sehun moans to see him staring at Kris in all his tall, naked glory.

Eyebrow cocked, Kris asks, “Like what you see?”

And Sehun must finally remember that words exist, because he says, “I’d like it better if I were feeling it instead of seeing it.”

Minseok snorts into his skin, impressed that Sehun’s cockiness hasn’t dissipated completely in the face of a terrible heat. 

Kneeling in front of Sehun, Kris pulls him up with strong arms around his back to kiss him more thoroughly, stretching his slender body out for Minseok to appreciate. Somewhere in his mind, Minseok finds it in himself to envy Sehun his height, that Kris doesn’t have to stoop or pick him up off the ground to kiss him like that, but he’s too busy enjoying the view to be bothered.

Finished with cleaning Sehun’s wounds, Minseok ducks down and pulls Sehun’s cheeks apart to lick between them, triumphant when Sehun’s whole body shudders. He licks teasingly with gentle flicks of his tongue to see just how much he can make Sehun shudder, moaning himself when he’s rewarded with extra slickness around his tongue.

One of Kris’s fingers slides down to toy with the pucker under Minseok’s tongue, and Minseok licks that, too, making Kris and Sehun moan into each other’s mouths.

It’s Minseok who has the better angle for sliding a finger into Sehun, though, so he does. Omegas aren’t really supposed to need this, but Lu Han says sometimes their first time with an alpha is painful. Considering that Kris is on the large side even for an alpha, Minseok figures it’s better to play it safe.

Getting to feel Sehun falling apart on his fingers is definitely a bonus. He squeals into Kris’s mouth and pushes back onto Minseok’s finger immediately, looking for more. Minseok strokes back slowly in response, and Sehun makes an irritated noise, breaking apart from Kris to look over his shoulder. 

“I’m not gonna break,” he scoffs.

“You sure about that?” Minseok asks, amused by the bold front Sehun is putting up when they all know he’s desperate, but he pushes another finger in. 

The angle is all wrong for Minseok to find his prostate, but even so Sehun is whining desperately barely a few seconds in, working his hips to press back onto Minseok’s hand and forward into the hand Kris has wrapped around his cock. Minseok doesn’t waste any time in adding a third finger, and Sehun just whines louder and moves more frantically in response. 

“Please,” he says. “I need a knot. Please please pleaseplease.”

Minseok looks up at Kris, who lifts an eyebrow and says, “I think we better give him what he wants.”

Minseok ends up sitting up against the pillows, noting as he moves away from Sehun that the whole tent smells of Kris and Sehun. It probably smells just as much of Minseok to the two of them.

Sehun’s body feels like it’s on fire when Kris gets him settled on his back between Minseok’s legs. His forehead isn’t any hotter to the touch than it was when they got to the tent, so Minseok decides that getting a knot in him quickly is the best course of action. Stroking Sehun’s arms soothingly, he watches as Kris guides Sehun’s long legs around his hips.

It’s fun, getting to watch Kris sliding into somebody else. When it’s just the two of them, Minseok is usually too preoccupied with the seemingly impossible stretch and occasional need to crush his own alpha nature screaming against his unnatural submission to really look at Kris’s face when he’s just pushing in. 

At the moment he’s wearing a look of concentration that makes him look endearingly dumb, and his chest is heaving with labored breaths. Sehun is crying out and reaching up to cling to Minseok’s shoulders as his body arches in another orgasm, and Minseok appreciates the effort it must be taking for Kris to hold still when his body and Sehun’s pheromones are both demanding that he rut into this omega _now_.

The release doesn’t seem to give Sehun any relief at all, as he’s still just as hard as he’d been before it happened and squirming helplessly against Minseok’s chest. Minseok leans down to distract him with an upside-down kiss, sucking Sehun’s overheated bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it gently.

It’s too hard to keep kissing Sehun when Kris starts thrusting into him, making his body rock away from Minseok’s lips, so Minseok moves on to wrapping a hand around his cock instead, hoping it’ll help even though it’s clear by now that nothing short of a knot is going to be much help to Sehun. Eagerly, Sehun’s hips jolt up to thrust into Minseok’s hand in a wordless plea for more.

Kris’s thrusts are long and forceful, the kind that always make Minseok feel satisfyingly full, and his hands are wonderfully large on Sehun’s hips, digging in enough that Minseok has to wonder if Sehun likes bruises. From the increasing volume of Sehun’s moans, he’s not particularly bothered by it right now.

Trying to distract himself from his own aching cock, Minseok strokes Sehun faster. He’s surprised when Sehun reaches a clumsy hand back, trying to squirm out of Minseok’s lap to reach his cock. Taking his shoulders in hand, Minseok guides him gently back to where he was so that he can continue stroking him off.

“Don’t get him off too soon, Sehunnie,” Kris says, rhythm unbroken. “You might want that knot when it’s already too big to fit in you.”

With a wail, Sehun comes again. Minseok can’t help but laugh gently. “You poor thing. You really might need two knots in a row.”

“Fucking fuck,” is all Sehun says when he gets his breath back enough to say anything, and Minseok is honestly impressed that he’s even that eloquent at the moment.

Long fingers dig painfully into his shoulders, then, and this time it’s Minseok who curses. Kris snorts, and Minseok looks up to catch him watching with dark eyes, as he snaps his hips into Sehun faster. With his mouth open in concentration, he looks half gone. 

“Still want that knot, Sehun?” Kris asks, then, and Sehun’s legs spasm where they’re still tight around his hips.

“Yes,” Sehun moans.

Minseok pets Sehun’s hair soothingly as Kris takes on that glazed look of concentration he always gets when he’s pushing his knot in. Sehun’s eyes fly open as he does, and his fingers dig into Minseok’s shoulders again.

“Oh fuck,” Sehun says, then repeats himself while Kris’s hips start to slow as his knot makes it harder to move. Thighs tightening around Kris, he arches his back and presses his head into Minseok’s stomach. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.”

“It’s big, isn’t it?” Minseok states the obvious in a soothing voice, still stroking Sehun’s hair. The words don’t matter right now; Sehun’s mind is most likely too preoccupied with feeling impossibly full to deal with the effort of understanding words. “Always makes you feel like you’re about to burst trying to take it all inside you. And you don’t think you’ll ever get used to it, but you will, and then he’ll stretch you out even more with his come. A lot of come, because he’s an alpha, and he’ll keep you there on his knot for a good long time, make sure you know just how slutty you are for taking all of that. And then he’ll leave, and his come will drip out of you, and you’ll just want to feel full again, so you’ll spend the rest of your life either on a knot or wishing you were.”

He keeps it up until Sehun spasms again in orgasm, and Kris lets out a grunt that implies he’s done the same. They both still, panting with the exertion, and everyone is quiet for a while, Sehun’s eyes sliding shut like maybe he’s falling asleep. 

Eventually he opens his eyes again and looks up at Minseok. Lifting a hand, he traces along the more recent claim mark on Minseok’s neck. It sends a jolt to Minseok’s ignored erection, and he gasps.

“What did Lu Han mean?” Sehun asks, clarifying when Minseok gives him a confused look. “About Kris being nicer in bed with people who aren’t you.”

There’s a choking noise coming from the general direction of Kris, and Minseok grins. “I’ll tell you later.”

With a scowl, Sehun protests, “Don’t treat me like a child!”

That wasn’t what Minseok meant at all. Gesturing at where he’s still connected to Kris, he says, “I meant when you’re not stuck to Kris. In case it freaks you out.”

“Oh,” Sehun looks embarrassed. “I promise I won’t freak out.”

When Minseok still hesitates, it’s Kris who explains. “Minseok likes pain. I like giving it to him.”

“Oh,” Sehun says. He falls silent for a moment, clearly thinking about it, but he doesn’t look bothered. 

“If you want to see, try pressing his shoulder where you grabbed it before.”

Looking up at Minseok with curious eyes, Sehun follows Kris’s instruction and presses his fingers lightly along Minseok’s shoulder until they find a spot that makes Minseok gasp. It’s not a harsh pain, the soft press of fingers on a building bruise, but Minseok is worked up and desperate and Kris knows it. 

Seemingly fascinated, Sehun presses his fingers into the spot a few more times, until Minseok starts to whimper and Kris tells him to stop.

“Be nice,” he says. “Minseok doesn’t get to come until you need his knot.”

Eyes widening, Sehun drops his hand. 

Kris is giving Sehun a thoughtful look, and Minseok is considering asking about it—it could be something that shouldn’t be said in front of Sehun, so he hesitates—when he speaks up. “Are you like that too, Sehun?”

Sehun sucks in a sharp breath at that. “What makes you think that?”

“Junmyeon told me you went into heat after Minseok threw you around the practice grounds for a while,” Kris points out. “And the first time you went into heat was when I bit you.”

Sehun bites his lip but says nothing.

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Kris says. “But it’s something to think about if you keep going into heat this often. If it’s something you need, your heats might come farther apart if you get it.”

“Speaking of Junmyeon,” Minseok has to add. “You should keep him in mind if you do think that’s what you want.”

That earns him a surprised look from both Sehun and Kris. It’s Kris who says, “Really? Junmyeon?”

Tentatively, Sehun reaches up to grope around the scrape on his shoulder from his tussle with Minseok earlier. The action makes his whole body jerk, and he moans, and Minseok thinks Kris is right. 

“I think,” Sehun says, then stops for a moment. “Yes, you’re right.”

“Want more of that?” Kris asks. 

“Yes,” Sehun says. 

“Help him out, Minseok,” Kris orders.

Tugging Sehun up a bit, Minseok slides down until he gets the wound in front of his face and gently prods it with his fingertips. Sehun gasps, and Minseok instructs him to speak up if it gets to be too much. It’s the first time he’s been the one to dish out pain, and he finds it surprisingly enjoyable as Sehun moans when he brushes his teeth over a scab. 

Sehun’s body begins to move rhythmically, and Minseok looks up to see Kris rocking into him again, chasing a second orgasm. 

Careful only to use blunt human teeth, lest he accidentally claim Sehun, Minseok bites down on a bruising spot farther down on Sehun’s shoulder. Looking at the damage he’d wrought earlier in the day makes him wince, as he thought he’d been much gentler. Fortunately, Sehun seems to enjoy it more than anything, so Minseok presses his fingers against a spot he knows is bruising on Sehun’s hip and enjoys the moans he gets in response.

By the time Kris orgasms for the second time, Minseok has Sehun worked up with a combination of gentle presses and bites and scratches, and he’s still hard as a rock when Kris can finally pull out. 

“Do you want Minseok now or later?” Kris asks Sehun, and it surprises neither of them when the answer is now. Minseok had been expecting from Kris’s earlier comments that he would be left waiting this evening until the next time Sehun woke up wanting a knot, but he’s not going to complain if he’s allowed to get relief sooner.

They trade places, Minseok settling between Sehun’s legs while Kris settles behind him, and Minseok can’t resist dragging his tongue through the come leaking out of Sehun’s ass, tasting Kris mixed in with Sehun now. Sehun whines out little pleas and presses toward Minseok’s face.

“Don’t tease, Minseok,” Kris says. “Sehunnie’s had a rough day.”

Sitting up, Minseok is enthralled by the sight of Kris’s long arms draped over Sehun’s shoulders and Kris tracing little kisses down Sehun’s temple. All of the desire Minseok has been holding at bay comes crashing through him at once, and any anxiety he’d felt about this part slides away as he hoists Sehun’s legs over his shoulders. He’d known it would be fine with Kris around, but he hadn’t expected to enjoy it quite this much.

As Minseok makes to push in, Kris brings one of Sehun’s hands to his mouth and bites down on the tip of his pinky finger, drawing blood. In response Sehun cries out in pain and desire, and Minseok whines in sympathy, wishing he could feel it himself. The next best thing to do is to slide into Sehun for the relief of a warm body around his knot, so Minseok does.

After no small amount of time spent on Kris’s knot, Sehun is well-stretched, his body putting up no resistance to Minseok’s cock. He’s pushing back almost immediately, shoving one hand against the ground for leverage to fuck himself down onto Minseok, panting, but Kris stills him with a tightening of the arms around his chest.

“Let Minseokkie do the work, Sehunnie,” he rumbles. “He’ll make sure you feel good. Right, Minseok?”

It’s more command than question, and Minseok whimpers his answer as he thrusts into Sehun’s slick heat. Figuring that Sehun likes it on the rougher side, he sets up a harsh rhythm from the start and is rewarded with loud moans every time he thrusts in. 

Kris tugs Sehun up against his chest and pulls his head back to kiss him, all messy from the way Sehun’s body rocks from Minseok’s thrusts and open-mouthed so that Minseok can see their tongues sliding against each other. Then Kris bites Sehun’s lower lip and tugs it between his teeth, and the angle is wrong for Minseok to see how they’ve sharpened, but he can tell what’s going on from Sehun’s moan and the little bit of blood he can see and his own knowledge of Kris’s tricks. Lapping the blood from Sehun’s lips, Kris reaches down to tug on Sehun’s cock roughly.

Minseok can feel his knot swelling, and his hips stutter for a moment. 

“Want to knot him, Minseok?” Kris asks. There’s a touch of blood under his lip, and his eyes are dark as he moves his hand from Sehun’s hair down his chest to tweak a nipple without pausing the ministrations of his other hand on Sehun’s cock. Sehun squirms and whines between them, turning to look up at Minseok.

“Yes,” Minseok says. 

“Ask nicely,” Kris responds, and Minseok can’t believe that Kris would make him beg in front of their newest official pack member. It’s one thing to know that anyone can overhear them, but it’s another thing entirely to have someone there watching Minseok’s submission. 

“Please,” he whines, hips stuttering again with the effort to hold himself back from doing it right then. 

“What do you say?” Kris directs the question to Sehun this time. “You can tell him to hold off, if you don’t want it yet.”

“No,” Sehun pants. “I mean, yes. I don’t know. Knot. Now. Please.”

At Kris’s nod, Minseok presses his knot past the tight ring of muscles of Sehun’s ass and refocuses his thrusts on making sure it presses against Sehun’s prostate as it swells. 

Sehun pants through it for a handful of shallow thrusts before he comes, arching off of Kris’s chest with a scream. The spasm of muscles around Minseok’s cock bring him right to the edge, and then Sehun takes Kris’s hand and licks his own come from long fingers, looking right at Minseok, and Kris tells him to come, and he can’t really do anything else.

There’s a pleasant lull, then, in which Sehun sags back against Kris’s chest, looking exhausted and happy and well-fucked, and Minseok enjoys the view while Kris scrunches his fingers in Sehun’s hair.

Sehun fingers Minseok’s claim mark again, and Minseok smiles. “You really like that, don’t you?”

Suddenly shy, Sehun takes his fingers back and nods quietly. 

Minseok grins. “Shall we find you someone to give you one? I wasn’t joking about Junmyeon. He’d make a great mate.”

“I’m…not sure,” Sehun says, pausing for a moment before continuing, looking away. “I’m not sure what I want yet.”

That makes Minseok smile at Kris, this person who’s exactly what he wants, before looking back at Sehun. “That’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with not knowing what you want. You don’t need to decide anything just yet.”

When he starts moving again, it’s gentler out of necessity. They’re all tired, and though Sehun gets hard again, it’s less desperate than before. He gets a hand behind himself to wrap around Kris’s cock, and they all rock together toward sleepy orgasms before tumbling into the furs together to sleep before Sehun’s body starts to demand help again, Minseok taking a brief moment to note that Sehun’s forehead has cooled some.


End file.
